My Love
by rita louise evans
Summary: John/Torrie Randy/Amy Matt/Maria story please review and tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

John was just getting ready after his match when his best mate Randy came in.

"Hey John" Randy said.

"Hey Randy what's up" John said.

"Not much I was just wondering if you and Torrie wanted to come to this bar Amy's band's playing there" Randy asked.

"Randy I can't I've got something planned with Torrie, so how are things with you and Amy" John asked.

"They're great, it's a bit hard me being on the road and her being in the band but we managing" Randy said.

"That's good I never thought I would see the day where you stick to one girl but hey you've surprised me" John said.

"I could say the same about you, but no for real I was in love with Amy ever since I started with the WWE so when she finally saw the light and dumped Adam I hade to take a chance and I'm so glad I did" Randy said.

"I'm happy for you man" John said.

"Thanks John" Randy said.

Then Torrie came in and kissed John.

"Hey Randy, so what are you two talking about" Torrie asked.

"Not much are you ready to go" John asked.

"In a minute I just herd from Maria that Amy's bands in town" Torrie said.

"I know Randy's just told me" John said.

"Ok cool so we're gonna meet Maria and Matt in about five minutes" Torrie said.

"John I thought you couldn't come" Randy asked.

"Torrie I thought we were gonna do something special tonight" John asked.

"John I haven't seen Amy's band in ages and I really miss talking to my best friend" John said.

"Ok, ok we'll go" John said.

"Thank you baby" Torrie said and kissed him.

"You do know this is gonna be torture for me I hate this music" John said.

"Ah you poor baby" Torrie said.

"Hey John what did you say" Randy asked.

"What it's true I love hip hop and R&B not punk music" John said.

"The Luchagors are the best" Randy said.

"You have to say that she's your girlfriend it's not like you can be honest and say Amy I love you but your music sucks" John said.

"Me and Amy can be honest about everything" Randy said.

"Yeah right like you listened to that music before you we're together" John asked.

"No but that's different" Randy said.

"How" John asked.

"John shut up" Randy said.

"See the champ is right again" John said raising his hands in victory.

"You two need to grow up and Randy I think you're really cute I wish John was a bit more like you" Torrie said.

"Hey if you want me to have a big head and bad taste in music, I love you but I don't think I can do that" John said.

"Ha, ha very funny" Randy said.

"John stop come on lets go" Torrie said.

"Ok but only if you take it back how can you say you'd rather be with him" John asked.

"Man you two are worse than my nephew and he's two" Torrie said.

"Torrie it's not me" Randy said.

"Hey" John said.

"Ok John I take it back, but you could take something from Randy's book" Torrie said.

"What would that be" John asked.

"How about I give you five minutes to figure it out" Torrie said.

"Hey I thought we're going to this so called gig" John said.

"John I can see you really don't wanna go so how about me and Randy just go" Torrie said.

"Ah babe so your just gonna leave me hangin" John said.

"Give us one reason why we should let you go" Torrie asked.

"Ok I won't make anymore comments about the music" John said.

"Randy is that good enough" Torrie asked.

"I don't think so yet how about you say Randy is a better wrestler than me, then I say you can come" Randy said.

"I'm not saying that" John said.

"Ok how about you have to lay off the jokes for a whole evening even if it's really funny" Torrie said.

"Man that would be worse than the music" John said.

"Do we have a deal" Torrie asked.

"I guess so, man I hate it when you two gang up on me talk about no fair" John said.

"You love it really" Torrie said.

"Yes dear" John said and kissed her.

Then Matt and Maria came in.

"Are you ready to go" Matt asked.

"Yeah come on" John said.

"Have we missed something John hates this music" Matt said.

"Matt lets just say John won't be saying anything negative this evening" Torrie said.

"Dam that's sucks it's quite funny when he just see's something odd and say's something so funny you can't stop laughing" Matt said.

"Matt that's what you get when your girl and your best friend can't take a joke" John said.

"Dam remind me to never cross you two" Matt said.

"So it's back to the boring evening" John said.

"I wouldn't call it boring, you never know what could happen" Randy said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 2 **

When they got to the club Amy met them at the door.

"You came" Amy said.

"Of course" Torrie said.

"Hey baby" Randy said and kissed her.

"I've missed you" Lita said.

"I've missed you too" Randy said.

"Are we gonna go inside or are we gonna stay out here all night" John asked.

"Hey John I didn't think this were your thing" Lita asked.

"It's" John started to say and Torrie gave him this look "it's great I love it" John said.

"Ok who are you and what have you done with John" Lita said.

"Hey it's me this is your boyfriends fault" John said.

"Baby what did you do too John coz I have to say it's an improvement" Lita said.

"Hey" John said clutching his heart.

"I'm only joking so what happened" Lita asked.

"John was being an ass so we said he couldn't come unless he kept his opinions to himself" Randy said.

"Dam you mean but this should be quite interesting" Amy said.

"I know" Randy said.

"I go on in a minute" Amy said.

"So at last we go inside" John asked.

"John" Torrie said.

"Ok I was only saying" John said.

Then they went inside.

"Hey guys do you want a drink" Matt asked.

"I'll have a JD and Coke" John said.

"I'll have a Malibu and diet coke" Torrie said.

"Baby I'll have the same as Torrie" Maria said.

"I'll have a beer thanks" Randy said.

"Dam someone picks a real drink" Matt said.

"Matt I'll help you" Randy said.

"Thanks Matt"

Then this man with a big multicoloured Mohican sat opposite them and Torrie could see it was killing John not saying anything.

"Baby what's wrong" Torrie asked.

"Nothing I'm cool" John said.

"Are you sure there's nothing you wanna say" Torrie asked.

"Oh I can say plenty but I keep my promises so I'm gonna keep my opinions to myself" John said.

"Ok baby, I'm glad I'd hate to get kicked out of this place because of what you'd say" Torrie said.

"I promised you but tomorrow you gonna make it up too me" John said.

"How am I gonna do that" Torrie asked.

"Your gonna come with me to the Lakers game" John said.

"No way I hate basketball" Torrie said.

"And I hate this so we're even" John said.

"Ok you've got a point but I'll do anything if I didn't have to go to the game tomorrow" Torrie said.

"Anything" John asked.

"Yeah" Torrie said and kissed him.

"This is not gonna work" John said.

"Really" Torrie said kissing him again.

"Ok, ok we won't go" John said.

"Yeah see I win again" Torrie said.

"Your lucky your fine how can I make my baby do something she doesn't want to do" John said.

"I love you too" Torrie said and kissed him.

"So it will be cool if I go with the guys to the super bowl weekend" John asked.

"That was your plan you knew I wouldn't want to go to the ball game" Torrie said.

"Girl it's hard to play a player" John said.

"Oh really is that a fact" Torrie asked.

"Yep what can I say I'm a G" John said.

"Oh really so if I was to say that on that weekend I wanted to go to Hawaii with you just the two of us, you'd wanna go to the super bowl" Torrie asked.

"I don't know that's quite hard" John said.

"Let me try to make it easier seeing guys running around after a ball or running after me in a bikini" Torrie asked.

"Ok you win dam girl" John said.

"So I take it your not coming to the super bowl weekend man you whipped" Matt said.

"Hey what can I say I got it bad" John said.

"I don't think there's anything that would make me miss the super bowl" Matt said.

"Oh really" Maria asked.

"Hell yeah that's like once a year" Matt said.

"So you'd rather watch that then spend time with me" Maria asked.

"Um Randy help me out here" Matt said.

"Matt I'm just playing you I love football and now that John's not coming I'll take his place unless you just want it to be the guys" Maria said.

"No baby I would love you to come" Matt said.

"I'm glad" Maria said and kissed him.

Then Amy went on stage.

"Hey everyone I just wanna give a special shout out to some of my best friends who've finally come to see me and Randy baby this is for you" Amy said.

Then she started sing All There Is. After the song had finished Amy came over.

"So guys what do you think" Amy asked.

"Wow it was great" Torrie said.

"So John what did you think and I want you to be honest" Amy asked.

"Honestly you're not bad" John said.

"Thanks John" Amy said.

"Baby it was great" Randy said.

"Thanks baby I gotta go back onstage in a minute I'll see you guys later" Amy said.

"Ok baby" Randy said and kissed her.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews

**Chapter 3 **

A couple of days later John and Torrie had just got in from going shopping.

"I'm just gonna make something to eat before the game" John said.

"You can't we need to get ready to meet Michelle McCool and Matt Striker" Torrie said.

"What I thought we were gonna stay in and watch the game my favourite teams playing" John said.

"Baby I thought last night was you favourite team" Torrie asked.

"No last night was my favourite player" John said.

"Well where does it end babe do you have a favourite referee" Torrie asked.

"Ha, ha very funny you know I don't have a favourite referee silly" John said.

"Alright they'll be here any minute go and get ready" Torrie said.

"I don't wanna go with them these people are boring they hold monopoly tournaments in there house, I want to stay here and watch the game with you" John said.

"John it's too late to cancel please come" Torrie asked.

"No they're boring they listen to am radio" John said.

"Please baby" Torrie asked.

"Ok, ok I'll come but I hope they don't go to them weird restaurants they like to go too" John said.

"Thank you baby" Torrie said and kissed him.

When they got to there it was a Moroccan restaurant and you had to sit on a cushion on the floor.

"Where's the chairs" John asked.

"I don't know just sit down" Torrie said.

"Torrie you and John should come by and play monopoly sometime" Michelle asked.

"Yeah that would be fun" Torrie said.

"Last night we were playing with Mark Henry and Viscera and we won after Matt passed me the get out of jail free card under the table" Michelle said.

"Why" Torrie asked.

"I landed on go to jail so I needed to get out so Matt passed it to me and got me out saving me 50 then I went on to win straight after" Michelle said.

"A monopoly tournament how interesting" John said.

"John" Torrie said and slapped him on the arm.

"John I hope you like rice they do magic with it here, did you know rice is high in nutrients however when polished much of its Vitamin B contents is lost" Matt said.

"Really wow" John said.

Then the waiter came over.

"May I take your order" the waiter asked.

"Yes we'll have the Moroccan feast for four" Matt said.

"Very good sir" the waiter said.

Then John got up holding his leg.

"Baby where are you going" Torrie asked.

"I've got cramp from sitting on the floor" John said.

"John come here" Torrie said and pulled him to the side "can't you just pretend to be having fun for me" Torrie asked.

"I can't the man's talking to me about rice plain rice" John said.

"John please I'm always doing stuff you wanna do I went to that boxing match with you and Randy" Torrie said.

"Yeah but that was fun" John said.

"And this is fun" Torrie said.

"No this is torture, I'd rather be at home with you watching the ball game. Instead of being out with boring M and M, boring Michelle and Matt" John said.

"Excuse me" Matt said.

"Oh not you there's this couple in Miami same name they boring you know you're the fun Michelle and Matt rice, rice baby" John said.

"Can you sit down now please" Torrie asked.

"Can I lay down" John asked.

"Just sit" Torrie said.

"We ain't got a chair how are we gonna sit down" John asked.

"John sit" Torrie said.

Then they sat back down and the waiter bought them over their food.

"You're gonna love the Moroccan feast, this here is the cuscus" Matt said.

"The cuscus ha, can I get a fork, fork" John said.

"John it is tradition to eat with your hands" Michelle said.

"Oh well traditionally I eat with a fork you do your traditions and I'll do mine ok, can I get a fork please" John said.

Then the waiter bought over a fork.

"I can't believe you" Torrie said.

"What" John asked.

After the meal as they were leaving.

"We'll have to do this again sometime" Matt said.

"Yeah that should be fun" Torrie said.

"You should come over we're having a monopoly tournament soon" Michelle said.

"Ok cool" Torrie said.

"Yeah I can't wait" John said.

When they got home Torrie was mad at John.

"I can't believe you humiliated me in front of my friends" Torrie said.

"You knew I didn't wanna go you shouldn't have made me go" John said.

"John sit down" Torrie said.

"Thank you at last a real seat" John said.

"You know John it seems lately we spend a lot of time doing things one of us doesn't wanna do" Torrie said.

"I can think of a couple of things me and you like to do" John said.

"Yeah well those couple of things are not enough to baste a relationship on" Torrie said.

"Which couple of things are you thinking about" John asked.

"Think about it John you don't like my friends, I like the theatre, you like sports, I like museums, you like sports, I like to go places I've never gone and do things I've never done and you like sports do you get what I'm saying to you" Torrie asked.

"Yeah I think you need to develop an interest in sports" John said.

"John that is what I mean me and you are from completely different worlds. You should get a woman who wants to sit on the sofa and watch a game with. Somewhere out there is a guy who wants to sit on a pillow and eat with his fingers and I'm gonna find him" Torrie said.

"I'm gonna find somebody too" John said.

"Well you do that" Torrie said.

"I'm gonna find a woman who likes to go places with chairs and silverware" John said and Torrie walked off.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
